


[podfic] dripping with alchemy

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [33]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Rhys had anything against being an omega. He didn't have any self-loathing or resentment for how he presented. It was just easier with the suppressants, especially when you had his ambitions.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, after sort of accidentally-on-purpose using them for years, Rhys finds himself very ill and having to quit his suppressants for his health's sake. Suddenly, he has to figure out how this whole omega thing works.</p>
<p>There's plenty to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] dripping with alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dripping with alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054632) by [callmearcturus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearcturus/pseuds/callmearcturus). 



This fic is the best a/b/o fic that I've ever read, and also I fucking love Rhys so much in this. So I podficced it. ahahahaha. Chronic fatigue was kicking my ass today, but I still managed to get it done and edited by the end of the day, so I'm proud of that

 

oh, also, warning, this fic contains a/b/o and all associated consent issues (though a lot less than some a/b/o fics I've read). Mpreg is not something that's given more than a passing mention in this fic, so you're fine on that count. And if you have an issue w Handome Jack's Handsome Jackness, you might wanna skip out on this one.

 

[Here's the link to mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Borderlands/dripping%20with%20alchemy.mp3)(length: 02:58:42 | size: 164 MB)

 

Enjoy!


End file.
